


Drowning in the Noise

by IceBlueRose



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a damn good day that started with him waking up relaxed and sated while a gorgeous man made him coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in the Noise

The scent of coffee woke him and Brad’s lip tilted up in a satisfied smile as he rolled onto his back, stretching as he did so.

It was a damn good day that started with him waking up relaxed and sated while a gorgeous man made him coffee.

Briefly, he considered just staying in bed but they hadn’t been doing this nearly long enough for morning breath. Sighing lightly, he forced himself to get out of bed and head for the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth. When he walked back into the room, he grinned at the sight that met him.

“Well, look at you, Kris Allen, all spread out and with coffee too.”

Kris smirked slightly and moved the coffee just out of reach. “Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve this coffee,” he said.

“Hell hath no fury like a Cheeks without coffee,” Brad told him, dropping next to him on the bed. “Now hand it over.”

Kris laughed and left the coffee on the nightstand as he rolled over to straddle Brad. “And what about a Brad without coffee? What’s that like?”

“You’re not ready for it.”

Kris snickered as Brad ran his hands up his thighs and he couldn’t help but think back to a couple of months ago when Kris had first come to him.

He’d wanted sex he’d told Brad. He’d wanted to feel needed by somebody since he no longer felt needed by Adam, who had started seeing Tommy. By that time, Kris and Brad had started a friendship that no one had really expected and he’d been more than happy to help Kris. Hell, it had been his idea to continue it passed the one time. Part of him was doing it simply because he wanted Kris. He wasn’t blind, the man was gorgeous and to top it off, he was one of those genuine nice guys. So, yeah, as much as he wanted to be friends with Kris, he also wanted him because how many people could say they were friends with benefits with a guy like Kris?

The other part of him, he wasn’t afraid to admit, was doing this because he really didn’t like Tommy and he knew that this friendship between Brad and Kris kind of freaked Adam out because he never knew what they talked about or what they did. (And Brad could just imagine that reaction if he did know.)

For a man that somehow always managed to remain friends with his ex-boyfriends, he was a bit weird about them becoming friends with, well, Kris mostly. Brad had become friends with Allison and had seen Adam watching them with this fond smile that said he thought them amusing. But put Brad next to Kris and Adam looked like he was torn between dragging one of them away or leaving the room.

But now that a couple of months had passed, things were different. He and Kris were still friends but there was more to it now. Feelings were stronger than they had been and Brad didn’t think it was just him that felt that way. Conversations over dinner revealed more in common than they’d have ever thought, phone calls lasted way longer than they should considering how often they saw each other and now Brad knew random little things about Kris that you knew about someone if you’d been friends for a long time or you were lovers.

He curled his fingers around Kris’s waist and smiled when his breath hitched.

“Brad,” he said, voice low.

Brad pulled Kris up his body until he could lean forward and begin sucking at the skin along the inside of his thigh. “I’m busy,” he muttered.

Kris snorted. “I see that.” He ran his hand through Brad’s hair. “And as much as I want you to continue,” he shifted his hips, groaning, “your coffee is getting cold.”

He pulled back and let out a breath that had Kris shuddering. “I hate when you’re practical.”

Kris smiled down at him. “Liar.”

Brad shrugged rather than answer and pushed Kris off of him, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. He smiled into the cup when he realized that it’d been made exactly the way he liked. He shot Kris a look.

“Perfect,” he said. Kris simply grinned back and Brad decided to just enjoy the moment and think about the bigger stuff later.

Later, he’d wonder what was going to happen when Adam pulled his head out of his ass and realized just what was really happening between Brad and Kris. He’d wonder if it would last if Adam ever realized just what he was missing out on.

For now, he was going to enjoy coffee made the perfect way and the way Kris was smiling at him.


End file.
